


Babysitting

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is in charge of the kids, and Hermione is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted an excuse to make a blanket fort fic for YEARS. I got excited and went over the word limit a bit, but it’s not as bad as it could have been, all things considered… 
> 
> Much thanks to Amanda for putting up with my nagging for her to beta for me.

“It’s not babysitting if they’re your kids, Draco.” Hermione stood across from him with her hands on her hips. 

“I know, I know, I’m just teasing you.” He pecked her on the lips and swung his three year old daughter into his arms. “Say bye to mommy, Lyra!” Lyra just waved shyly, Scorpius began to cry from the nursery. 

“I should-”

“Hermione. Go to your conference, have fun, come back with way more books than we’ll ever have a chance to read. This isn’t the first time I’ve babysat.” 

Hermione was torn between wanting to follow her husband’s instructions, wanting to go check on her 8 month old son, and wanting to yell at Draco for referring to watching his own children as babysitting- again. Eventually she settled on the first option, as she didn’t want to miss her portkey. She kissed her husband and daughter and stepped back into the floo. 

“Check on Scorpius, Draco!”  then she was gone. Draco put his daughter back down and she followed him into the nursery to get her brother. 

“What do you say we go get some ice cream, Squirt?” Lyra cheered and ran to get her shoes. 

__________

 

Hermione was panicking. She did that a lot more often these days, and it frustrated her to no end. She had fought in a  _ war _ . She hadn’t panicked when she was living off of mushrooms, or when she was battling dark wizards, or when she was being tortured. And here she was panicking over leaving her children in the perfectly capable hands of her husband; who was, realistically, better with the kids than she had ever been. 

Hermione placed her bags down on the floor of her hotel room. She was at a writers conference in New York for the weekend. This would be her third year attending, and Draco was right, she did really love going, but this was the first time she would be leaving Scorpius since he had been born, and she was in a different country! She resisted the urge to floo call home and began to unpack. Draco had told her to have fun, and that was what she intended to do. He would call her if he had any problems with the kids. Hermione repeated it over and over in her head, making it a sort of mantra.

The problem was, she knew her husband, and she was absolutely sure that if anything did go wrong, calling her would be the last thing he would do. The man was infuriatingly stubborn. But no, she would not think about them. This weekend was for her. She was going to go out there, buy loads of books, and have fun with a bunch of literary experts such as herself. She would have fun. She  _ would.  _

 

_________

 

Hermione was exhausted. After she had gotten to the actual conference, she was swept away in a whirlwind of literary discussion, where she didn’t have time to think, let alone worry about her husband and children. But now she was back with a charmed suitcase full of books, and a lot of stories for Draco and the kids. She opened the door of the house with a bit of anticipation as to what state it would be in.

It was quiet. Eerily so. Lyra was never willing to go to bed, so normally around this time you could hear the sound of her screaming and crying as her parents desperately tried to get her into her pajamas and not wake up her brother. 

Hermione wandered into the living room and was startled to find that, not only was it not empty, but there was a blanket fort built in the center of the room. It was quite the structure; three tiered and extravagant, it spanned the entire room and Hermione knew that there was no way it was held up without the help of magic. She found the door and crawled inside, impressed with the quality. Draco had definitely had a hand in the making of it. 

Curled up in what had to be every remaining blanket in the house, were five kids. Quick inspection told her that the kids were the eldest of the Weasley and Potter kids. She looked around for her husband, and found him fast asleep on the couch, which was holding up one of the walls. Scorpius was asleep on his chest. Hermione smiled and pulled her phone from her pocket, snapping a picture of both her husband, and the kids on the floor. 

She pressed a kiss against Draco’s forehead and smiled as he stirred awake.

“Hey.” She smiled down at him. 

He grinned at her and replied in a matching whisper, “The prodigal wife returns! Did you have fun?” 

She nodded. “I missed you guys though. What’s with the fort?” 

“That is a long story.”

Hermione tapped his legs, indicating that she wanted to sit down and Draco gingerly moved his feet out of the way, careful not to wake the baby. Hermione curled up against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“So the fort,” he grinned and kissed her forehead, “Lyra wanted to play with Fred and James, so I said the boys could come here, because there was no way I was going to go to the Burrow by myself. No thank you.” 

Hermione didn’t mention the fact that neither James, nor Fred actually lived at the Burrow. Her husband liked to pretend that he didn’t actually like any of the Weasleys or Potters though, so she wasn’t all that surprised. 

“So of course if they came over, then Rose and Albus had to come too. Little Molly wanted to come too, but Audrey wasn’t quite comfortable with that- you know how she smothers the poor girl-” Draco had a lot of opinions on parents who smothered their children and Hermione was constantly having to remind him that not everyone was like his parents, whose simultaneous spoiling and strict policies had done a number on Draco’s childhood. 

“-I made them play outside while Scorp was down for his nap, but of course when they came back in they said they were cold and wanted to build a fort and make hot chocolate. And thus- this monstrosity was born!” He waved his arm with a dramatic flourish.  

Hermione smiled, and felt herself nodding off, put at ease by the warmth in the blanket castle they had built, and the safety of Draco’s arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and she muttered a quiet,

“It could use some fairy lights next time,” before she had fallen asleep completely.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission to DramioneLove fest. I actually have no idea how to use livejournal so I spent the entire fest very confused. I'm really grateful for it though, it was a lot of fun and I'm especially grateful to rzzmg for putting it together.


End file.
